


fucking baby【上】（丸雏）

by yuyu940



Category: kj8
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	fucking baby【上】（丸雏）

那个男人走进来的时候，村上胸口起伏得越发厉害，不自觉地便往身后退了几步，直到背脊抵在了墙壁。这时候，他才终于好好看清楚了这个男人的全貌——  
这个绑架了他的男人。

看上去和自己的年龄相仿。留着一头电过的近乎黑色的深棕色头发。唇下有一颗显眼的痣。比自己高些，也壮实一些。  
撇除绑架者这个身份，单看外表是个一副放在杂志或者电视里也毫不违和，这么俊秀的男人

他穿着普普通通的西装，看上去就和任何一个村上见过的上班族一样。  
然而就是这么一个人，居然把素未谋面的他带到这么一个陌生的地方。

“啊，你醒啦。”对方全然没有绑架者的自觉，露出了个真心的笑容。他这一笑，倒是让唇下那颗痣变得鲜活起来。如果不是因为被绑架，村上会觉得这是一个让人觉得温暖的笑脸。

村上没有回答。实际上，他也根本没法回答——  
他的嘴被堵住了，一块布挤着他的嘴角，压着他的舌头，在脑后靠近脖子的地方打了一个结。除此之外他的双手被拷上了手镣，就像刑侦局里警察给坏人戴上的那种。右脚也上也有脚镣，铁链从他脚踝一直延伸到镶嵌在墙壁上的铁环，或者铜环。

“啊，原来如此！”男人忽然如同孩子一样，大呼小叫起来，“忘记你嘴上也被绑了，抱歉呢。”他边说，边朝村上走过来。

他凑到村上身前，双手伸到他脑后的时候，一刹那村上感觉到了他手臂带来的压迫感，鼻间的呼吸变得更加剧烈了，仿佛牛的喘息。他一瞬不眨地紧盯男人的脸庞，好像万一对方有什么不当举动他就能用眼神杀死他一样。  
实际上，绑架这已经是最大的不当举动了。

不过男人除了摘下妨碍他说话的布条，就没做别的什么了。

他不由得用嘴巴深深呼吸了几口气，舌头也跟着动了动，以确认他的嘴巴真的重获自由。嘴角依稀还有些被勒住的残留感。  
当他这么做的时候，男人依然蹲在他的面前，面带温柔地看着他。

村上当然看见，也因此作出了所有被害者会有的举动。  
他怒视着男人：“你为什么要绑架我！”  
比起害怕，此刻在他心里面更多的是愤怒。

男人笑了笑，像是对待宠物一样摸摸村上的头：“我没有绑架你，我只是把你养在这里。”

完全不知道他在讲什么。

村上觉得这男人可能疯了。他觉得不必浪费时间搞清楚自己为什么会在这里，于是直截了当地告诉对方他的想法。

“我银行的钱可以都给你，虽然只有五百来万。不够的话我可以和你签份合同，把我房子转到你名下。”

他毫不畏惧地直视着男人的双眼。  
可是他没能从中窥见一丝一毫的波动。

黑色的眼珠子望着村上，它的主人嘴巴微微噘起，一副不明所以的样子：“诶——”

“——为什么要这么做？”

村上克制住一脚踢过去的欲望。没必要和他生气，这个人不是个傻子肯定就是个疯子。  
他深吸一口，把怒火和空气一起吞下去。

“为什么的......你不是想要钱吗？”

“唔——原来如此，”他又发出那种腔调了，村上很讨厌他那种拖长的单音节，“但是——”

村上竖起耳朵，他要听清那个但是后面提出的条件。有料想到对方肯定没这么爽快地妥协，毕竟他能这么轻易地提出这种条件，肯定是想从他身上榨取更多。

男人忽而凑前来，在他额头上落下一个吻。  
因为过于惊讶，村上甚至没来得及涌出什么情绪。

他甜甜地朝村上露出一个笑。

“可我想要的是你啊。”

见鬼了。  
这到底是怎么回事。

“有病啊你，快放我出去啊！”

村上终于没忍住，一脚踹在了男人的肩膀。男人没有防备，一下子就跌坐在地上了。不过因着两人离得近，村上这一脚没蓄力没惯性倒也不是很重。但他很快地又压了上去，骑在男人身上，揍了他一拳。可是两手困在一起，导致他的姿势很别扭，出拳的时候右手被手铐绊着，连村上自己都觉着没什么力道。不仅如此，就连自己的手腕也被拉扯得生疼。

金属的链条在他动作间哗哗地响。  
村上来不及多想，心里只念着就算要掐住这人的脖子也要让他放自己走。

不过他的手还没碰到对方的衣领，男人却已经一把抓住他手铐间相连的铁链，村上整个人霎时被拉低。就这一个动作便足以制住他双手的行动，另一只手上是不知道什么时候从那里拿出来的针管。当村上低头看的时候，那只针管已经扎在了自己的大腿。

他宛如将要入眠的人一样，无法遏制地瘫倒在地上。  
愤怒忽然变得像是草原上的绵羊一样温和。  
呼吸也如同婴儿般，绵长起来。

视野里的所有一切依然那么清晰，可是四肢却好像睡着了，即使他再怎么努力指挥它们却也还是一动不动。  
嘴唇微微启开，却什么也说不出。

那个男人站了起来，村上眼睁睁地看着他，什么也做不了。  
他以为，那个男人会揍他一顿，至少还他一脚。

然而没有，那个男人就和村上一样——  
他什么都没说。  
他也什么都没做。

他就这样转身离开了房间。  
房门咔嚓合上的瞬间，村上也闭上了眼睛。

 

指尖仿佛颤抖般勾了勾，静待了一会，身体的力气好像回来了一点。村上对抗着沉重地身体，艰难地坐了起来。

之前他刚醒过来的时候，男人就马上进来了，所以他根本没时间观察这个地方。现在他仔细打量了一下四周才发现，这地方从天花板到四堵墙乃至地板都是白色的，连扇窗户都没有，全靠天花镶嵌式的白炽灯照明。  
村上右手边再走三步的位置，有一张床，床单和被子也是白色的。他把床上和床底都翻了个遍，没什么值得注意的东西。除非他能用枕头把手铐和脚镣炸开。和他这面墙相对的墙，也就是这个房间的门口旁边，有一个大大的木制白漆衣柜。然而无论他怎么伸长手，手指头连衣柜脚都碰不到。他很快就放弃接近那个衣柜了。

而且老实说，身处几乎只有一个颜色的空间让村上有些难受。雪地一般的白茫茫让他头脑发晕，甚至产生了几分想吐的欲望。

在他所坐的位置左手边是洗手间。他曾经踉跄着试图站起来，最后还是不得不手脚并用地爬过去。到了洗手间门口前，他右脚上的铁链便几乎被拉得悬空。  
电灯开关在门边，他攀附着门框慢慢地站立起来，没费多少工夫就摸索着找到了。

幸好是暖色光。  
里面和所有普通洗手间一样，洗手台、马桶和浴缸。没办法接近洗手间最里面的浴缸，铁链只是刚好是能让他上洗手间的长度。洗手台下有储物柜，但是是上了锁的，目前的村上别说朝锁头踢两脚，就连爬到这里的力气也是硬挤出来的。

村上仿佛累极似的倚着门框，双目小星星似的缓缓地一眨一眨。他盯着某一处落下的黄色灯光，好像看得十分认真，然而其实什么都没有被收进眼底里。背后的木门框磕得他脊梁骨发疼，是不至于让人龇牙咧嘴，不过让人感觉不适，是对于现在的村上来说正好需要。

——刚好的痛感。

生活的空间除了床上到马桶，就再也不多半分。  
明知道不可能，还是尝试过无数遍无用功，试图将桎梏他手脚的枷锁弄坏。结果当然是一无所获，然而他还是不可避免地泄气了。

他不想窝在蓬松的被窝里，于是每日清醒的时候不是靠住墙壁便是倚着洗手间的门框。在脑海里演练了千万种场景，若是那男人来了，无论多生气多都好，他也要压抑情绪好好和他谈谈。

然而比那个男人更早造访的，是饥饿。

他不知道时间。  
自从他被带到这里，已经过了多久？  
自从那个男人离开这个房间，又已经过了多久？  
——村上不知道。

看不见外面，无法从景象判断现在到底是白天还是黑夜。  
身体早就已经在叫饿。正如他先前所说的，无论是那张大床抑或是洗手台下的储物柜都对他毫无帮助。

开始还能忍受。  
像是所有人都有过的，不得不完成某件事而牺牲进食时间，这样的经历。村上当然也有，不管是以前读书为了赶报告，还是后来工作时为了等待和客户见一面，只好忍着饥饿干活。

经历过的人都知道，这样子只要忍耐上一会，视乎个人不同，时间长短也不一样。之后你的胃你的身体，抑或是你的脑子，就会慢慢习惯。真正难熬的，是麻木之后的重新涌现的饥饿，它们会像纠结了同伙的大军一般翻倍地蜂拥而至。

男人是在第三波饥饿感来袭的时候进来的。实际上，他自己也分辨不清那是第三次还是第四次了。总而言之，为了节省体力，当时村上已经像条虫子一样蜷缩在卧室靠近洗手间的那个角落里好久好久。他身上盖着从床上拖过来的被子，说不上为什么，可他就是不想躺在那张床上。而那时他的胃里明明空荡荡，却仿佛里面有什么尖锐的利器要刺破穿出。

从门扉打开的那一瞬间，村上就闻到了某种热腾腾的香气。说不上是什么，但是仅仅闻着，就足以让他的胃舒缓了不少。  
男人端着托盘站在了村上的面前。他看着那双穿着黑色袜子套在同样黑色居家鞋的脚蹲了下来。村上才挣扎着坐了起来，然后一杯温暖的水就递到了他嘴边。带着手铐的双手颤颤巍巍地举了起来，他迫不及待地想接过杯子，却又害怕把水都打翻了。男人没有让他拿，而是托着他的下巴，直接伺候他喝下去。

村上没有拒绝，他现在唯一的想法就是快点让自己的肚子里有点什么实实在在的东西。他一口气就把水都喝完，罢了才伸手抹抹嘴角边残留的些许水迹。

“吃点东西？”

村上这时候才注意到，男人的左眼下尚有一颗小小的痣。就在眼角处，眼窝下方。老实讲，这颗就如同画龙点睛那一笔，让这双狭长的眼睛看上去有那么点别样的风情。现在的村上还讲不清，他只觉得在这个一臂的距离里接触这眼神，让他稍感不安。

后来他就明白了。这个男人笑起来是明明是那样的温柔，可是当他安静下来时，却又会显得有几分邪气。全是因为那颗小小的痣。

不过此刻，村上全身心的注意力都集中在吃，这件事上。  
他轻轻地点点头。

接着就有汤勺递了过来。村上毫不犹豫地伸手想拿，却被躲开了。

“我喂你。”  
不是疑问句也不是请求，这是单纯的命令。

村上正饿得手软脚软，哪有要和他争辩的空闲，当下不回答只是乖乖地把嘴唇凑过去。

“热、好热......”粥还冒着热腾腾的气，是他自己贪快了。被烫着的舌头像是卷纸哨一样，一下一下地缩起来再探出去。他不过是自言自语，男人却微笑着和他搭话：“慢点，你慢点。”

村上的眼睛还忍着因为被烫而涌出的泪水，一小口一小口地，几乎是啜着，吃下了那勺子粥。后来男人就先吹凉再喂到他嘴边。  
村上注意到，他面带温柔笑容喂自己的那副表情，简直就像自己第一次看见千吃猫粮那时一模一样。

最后一口粥被吞进肚子，他一个人竟把一锅粥吃得一干二净。要知道，烤肉可是他的最爱，像粥这样寡淡的东西，平时压根不会端到他面前。村上摸摸有些涨的肚皮，朝后倚在墙上从鼻腔深深呼出一口气。

男人把东西收拾好，捧着出了房间，过了好一会才回来。

“好了，休息一会就去洗澡吧。”男人这么对村上说。

村上眼珠溜溜一转，噘着嘴低下头闻了闻自己。不过没闻出什么味道。他抬头看向男人：“我来这里多久了？”

出乎意料地，男人居然平常地回答了他：“第三天了。”好像两人是认识的一样，普通的对话。

那天，村上是早上遇到他的。  
当时他正结束了和一个想租他房子的人的会见。那个大学刚毕业的男生在东京找到了一份工作，寻思着要在哪里租个落脚的地方。村上从他身上看到了自己的影子，对这个年轻人还颇有好感。他是很想租给他的，不过对方看起来还是很犹豫的样子。

于是在村上把这个年轻人送出门后，正想离开时，就碰见了这个男人——  
这个绑架了他的男人。

村上信五不喜欢惊悚片。不仅仅是不擅长应对，也不喜欢这类型的作品。  
但是他也知道，在惊悚片的开头，导演总会展现某些征兆，以此告诉观众，那些主角将会陷进不同寻常的事件中。

比如说，在前往某个地点途中，莫名其妙就坏掉的汽车。  
比如说，在蠢蛋一般的主角团中，已经提醒过身边的人这个地方很奇怪，让人感觉很不安的朋友。  
又比如说，忽然出现在主角视线范围中，戴着兜帽看不清五官的不明人物。

但是在村上被绑架的那天，这些全部都没有。  
这个混蛋穿着和所有上班族一样看不出区别的西服，站在他的公寓前问他：“请问这里是出租吗？”

村上看到了他的脸，除了觉得这个人长得还不错之外，其实对他又说不出什么具体的印象。说不出他眼睛什么颜色，是狭长的还是圆圆的。也不太记得他鼻子是直挺挺的抑或是蒜头鼻。

这个人，看上去比那个年轻人更有机会租他的公寓。  
这么想的村上连忙点头，再一次用钥匙打开了门：“是的、是的。”他这么说。

男人从裤子的口袋掏出一块手帕，擦了擦额头的汗。那块手帕可能是白色的，也可能是藏蓝色的。好像是素色，也好像是绘有几何纹。

要出租的房间在三楼，于是村上领他上去。

“啊，这个，我能放在这里吗？”

村上看了一眼他脚边那个几乎有自己一半高的行李箱：“当然，放在楼梯下不要挡着自行车就可以了。”  
村上想帮他抬进来，可是对方避开了。

“我自己来就可以了，不用麻烦您。”说罢，男人轻松地将行李箱提了进来。他把它抬进来的时候，村上没有听到任何声音。就好像，就好像——  
好像箱子里面什么都没有似的。  
现在回想起来，这个男人是不是就是将自己塞进这个箱子里面带走的呢？

他们上了三楼，村上就像普通的房东一样，向他展示房间。他们看完了客厅，看完了厨房，看完了卧室。在村上推开阳台门的时候，男人在他身后问道：“这里真不错，如果能养宠物就好了。”

村上回头对他笑了笑。他有些惊讶，没想到这个上班族男人居然也有养宠物：“嘛嘛，一般的公寓是不允许的。不过如果你能保证不弄脏地方的话，还是没问题的。”

“诶——”男人也朝他回了个笑容。

“真好。”

村上低头看着阳台门的门框，那里积攒了不少灰尘，这让他皱起了眉。不过这个他可没法在租客面前发牢骚，他想着待会还是自己再打扫一遍卫生好了。

“不知道，啊，啊真抱歉！居然忘记问您的名字了，”村上正想回头问他养了什么，却发现自己竟然忘记问对方的名字了。

微风从外面吹过来。  
村上的一只脚正跨出了阳台。

口鼻忽然被什么紧紧地捂住，像是睡着前的那一刻，视野在一瞬间黑了下来。  
那个男人不知道什么时候已经到了他身后，他整个几乎是跌进了对方的怀抱。

“マルヤマ，我叫マルヤマ　リュウヘイ。”  
完全陷入昏迷前，村上听到男人贴着他耳边这么说。

对了。  
这是他的名字。  
——マルヤマ　リュウヘイ。

“マ、マル......ヤマ先生......”村上迟疑地叫出了他的名字。

因为村上把被子拿到了地上用了，所以现在那个叫丸山的男人正在换新的被子。他从房门走了出去，再次回来的时候，手上就抱着一床和之前那张一模一样的被子。说是一模一样，不过是因为它们都是纯白色的。

听到他叫自己的名字，丸山从怀抱里松松软软的被子抬起眼看他。那双长眼睛看上去似乎有点高兴。

“嗯？怎么了？”

村上的眼珠子四处溜转。他在斟酌着该怎么开口。  
最后他决定先道个歉，以显示自己的真诚。

“上次......抱歉了。”

丸山一时间看起来有些茫然，接着似乎很快就意识到他在说什么：“啊，没事没事。信酱没有弄疼我哦。”他迅速地为村上开脱，并且露出了一个友好的笑。

村上对他自来熟地称呼自己为“信酱”不予苟同，于是选择性地忽略了他的笑。可是转念一想，他就发现了不对劲。当初他只介绍了自己的姓氏，压根没告诉他自己的名字。

村上蹙眉看着他:“你怎么知道我的名字？”

丸山正轻轻地将被子放在床上，他找出了两角，捏着随后用力向前一甩，被子便展开来了。村上看见他脸上的笑意更深了。倒不是嘲笑的那种。

“信酱又天然了。”他的语气仿佛和村上是认识了半辈子的熟稔对象。  
他用了个“又”字，似乎他从前就见过村上犯傻一样。然而实际上，村上真的被朋友说过天然，虽然他自己无论如何都不承认。

“你钱夹里有身份证不是吗。”

新的被子重新整齐地平铺在床上，一如村上初次观察这个房间。空气中洗涤剂的清新味道顿时更加浓郁了。  
丸山转过来，与他对视：“不过就算不看那个，我也知道。”

他像是在说我和你是认识的。  
村上盯着他，仔细地端详他的样子，却还是没想起来自己到底在什么时候什么地方曾经和这个男人碰过面。

丸山迎着他的视线站在原地一动不动，好半晌，才越过他跨进了洗手间。  
村上看见他在洗手台前蹲了下来，然后用从口袋里的钥匙串打开里面。他跟着站了起来，靠着门边从上面看。每当他走动或者是动作幅度过大的时候，脚上的铁链总会相互之间摩擦发出哗啦哗啦的声音。  
丸山很明显听到了，不过也没有阻止他。

里面不过是些日常洗浴用品，像是沐浴露、洗发水、纸巾之类的。没什么值得注意的东西。他不明白丸山为什么要把这个柜子锁起来。

丸山还蹲在那儿，像是在超市买菜一样，皱着眉伸出一根指头在虚空中左右晃动，似乎在思考着什么。

村上翘起双臂看着他侧影，感觉右腿在发烫。这个角度的话一脚把他踹翻在地上，抓紧点时间迅速地再用这手铐当作是绳子勒住他的脖子。  
到了这个地步，就算再怎么样，这家伙也该逃脱不了了吧。

村上在脑海里一遍又一遍地演练着，互抱的双手仿佛在忍耐一样，手指用力地掐进了自己的皮肉当中。他怕自己想得过于简单，万一这次这个混账起了杀心怎么办。他反反复复地思考着这样和那样的问题，直到丸山转过头。

“都忘记先放水了。”他这么普普通通地说着，完全没有察觉到身后的村上在想什么，然后就走到了浴缸旁边。

村上的眼神阴了下来。  
这链子够不到那么长。

拧开了水龙头后，热气渐渐从浴缸上扩散开来，慢慢地充盈了整个洗手间，甚至从门口蔓延出了卧室。村上往后退了半步，出了洗手间，不过双眼依然紧盯着丸山那边。

丸山挽起了裤腿，深色的裤腿层层上来堆在了小腿肚。把白色衬衫的袖口解开，同样卷了起来。他踏进了浴缸，用刚刚从柜子里拿出的毛刷和沐浴露清洗起来。

白雾之中能看见飘了起来的泡沫。  
喜好洁净的村上看着绑架自己的人在做清洁工作，感情有些复杂。虽然不想这么想，但是在干净这个分类里面，这个王八蛋似乎和自己在同一个类别里面。

他不知道的是，丸山完全是为了他才这么做的。因为知道他喜欢，所以这么做。

等丸山洗完，重新放好热水出来时，村上肚子里的那锅粥已经没什么存在感了。丸山又从柜子里拿出了一个小孩子拳头大小的球状物体，扔进了热水当中。

空气中溢出了桃子的香味。

做了这么多事，丸山却似乎完全不感到疲惫似的。他静静地望着那缸水好一会，忽而满意地笑着连连点了好几下头。随即又哼着歌，在洗手台前蹲下来。村上看见他用托盘装了什么东西，然后放在了浴缸边上置物用的空位上。

丸山来到村上面前，还带着笑容。

“洗澡时间到啦，信酱。”

村上不作声地凝视他，然后才慢条斯理地抬起自己的双手。他故意把右脚上的脚链踢得哗啦哗啦响，又晃了晃手上的手铐给他看：“戴着这些东西没法洗澡吧。”

丸山看了他一眼，没有说话。又从口袋里掏出刚刚因为清洗浴缸而脱下的腕表。他一直盯着上面，不知道要做什么。

村上心生不安，立马问他：“你......”  
一句话还没说出来，村上就知道发生了什么。

“好了，时间到了。”  
丸山的目光终于从手表移开。

刚刚明明还好好站立着的双腿，忽然像是漏气的气球一样。村上无法自抑地整个人跪了下去，不过丸山早有准备，在他身子矮下去的瞬间就馋住了他。两只手也是，软绵绵地垂了下来，像是杨柳的枝条一般，只能跟着身体的惯性乱晃。

头脑还是清醒的，视野也是清晰的。  
出了问题的只有四肢。

“你这家伙......”村上的怒视理所当然地被忽视了。

丸山扶着他让他靠着墙边坐下。

“你等一下，我去拿钥匙。”  
没一会丸山就拿着只吊了两把钥匙的钥匙圈进来。

村上眼看着他替自己解开了手铐，又卸了脚镣。  
然而他居然不能走。

他的呼吸在丸山跪在地上，双手放在他衣领的时候，骤然变得剧烈起来。

“干、干什么！”

最上面的那颗扣子被解开了。其实也没暴露多少皮肤，可是村上却害怕了。

丸山原本低垂的视线忽而抬起来。

“洗澡时间到了。”

他俩离得那么近，他的鼻尖甚至能听到丸山平稳的呼吸。他的双眼深深地看着村上，丝毫没有开玩笑或是嘲弄的意思。

“我告诉过你的。”

妈的。  
刚刚那一脚为什么没有踢下去呢。  
村上在心里无比后悔。

 

——to be continued


End file.
